A Good Bye Present
by Koga
Summary: I wrote this with my best friend Kinyta, if you read her's, then this one has more options. This story is about: Shuichi and Yuki get in a fight and Shuichi runs off. Author note to see what will occur. Kinyta isn't helping any more!
1. Why the baka ran away, and who finds him

Starie and Kinyta talk to each other on the phone.  
  
Starie: I caught someone doing something last night {Grins in Yuki's  
direction}.  
  
Kinyta: I don't want to know. That can't be phone appropriate. Plus if they  
hear us your dead.  
  
Starie: You know what my older blonde bro is capable of. So I guess I  
should drop it, huh? Shuichi knock it off, will you? Just leave me alone.  
NOW! GO AND SIT!!!!  
  
Yuki (In the background): Come here Shu-Chan {Shuichi is willingly gathered  
in Yuki's arms. Yuki walks back to the couch while starting to stroke  
Shuichi's cheek} Now isn't that better?  
  
Starie: Will you please do that elsewhere?  
  
Yuki: This is fine place right here.  
  
Starie: Yuki PLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Kinyta: Let the fic begin while those two are fighting.  
  
Shuichi: Wow! First line. Yah! Oh yeah what was my line again? {Every one  
face faults.} Now I remember. Disclaimers: Nether Kinyta or Starie owns  
Gravitation, or me. {Smiles with pride.}  
  
Starie: The world is centered on you, you know. Let the fic begin.  
=These mean English from Japanese  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
" And what's wrong with that?!" Shuichi yelled at his lover. His hair  
almost the same color as his face.  
  
" Everything! That's what!" Yuki yelled back. He hit his hand on the  
outside of Shuichi's perfect pink head.  
  
"What's everything?! All I wanted was you to tell me that you really love  
me!" he said as he got up. His shirt lay upon the ground by his head.  
  
"I have! You totally pathetic human! I make out with you, cancel plans  
{Kinyta: What plans? He's a writer isn't he?}, buy you ice cream, pokies  
{Starie: Just had to put that. ;-P} and…" The blond was on a rampage,  
screaming as he did so. He had his hand thrown in the air scaring the pink  
headed boy to death.  
  
"But you…" he cut in loudly at first, than got quiet, " You do all those  
things and I am grateful, but you have never said it. You have never said  
'I love you, Shuichi!'"  
  
"And why should I have to?" Yuki cried and went to his office leaving  
Shuichi to cry alone.  
  
"Because I need to hear it." Shuichi whispered between sobs. Suddenly he  
felt like he had to get out of there. He got up, grabbed his shirt and  
walked out the front door. Slamming it hard as he walked down the hallway  
to the elevator. He wiped his eyes as he walked into it.  
  
{Starie: We can always change this on a pants or shirt. }  
  
***  
  
Yuki heard him leave. He frowned when he remembered what he had said. 'I  
have trouble saying three words. Three fucking words. What has happened to  
me?' he thought to himself. Sure he could write the words in his novels,  
but he couldn't say them. 'Why should I worry? I could easily find someone  
else. I could just throw him out and find someone else {Starie: We all know  
he could never do that.}.' That thought cut deep into his mind. 'Someone  
else.'  
  
'Uggh' This was getting him nowhere. 'I'll just finish this fucking book  
and go to bed.' So he just started typing again.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Shuichi did was wonder around aimlessly. He didn't know  
where to go or what to do. 'Why the hell did I tell him to tell me that he  
loved me? I sure as fuck know he can never say it. He can only write it.'  
He was unnerved by the thought. 'Why does this always happen to me?'  
Shuichi was confused now. So he wondered around for the next few hours just  
thinking. That is until he heard the voice.  
  
"Hey, Shu-Chan {Kinyta: May change}!" the voice was so familiar but he  
couldn't for the life of him place it."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
MR. K:  
"Hey, kid!" the voice was so familiar but he couldn't for the life of him  
place it.  
When all of a sudden ther was a gun to his head. "So kid what are you doing  
in out here, hey you don't look to good." stated the man.  
'Oh great, just what I need a muggler, this day can't get any  
worse!!!'Shuichi stayed completly. He replied so fast that it was difficult  
to keep up with him."Iamavirgin,soyoucan'ttakethat!!!!"  
"Naniwhatdid you say. Now nice and slow" 'This is getting good. I'm sure  
am glad I'm here!!!!' THis man whoever he was was trasvered form japanese  
to English.  
"I said sir. I was a virgin so you can't take that!!!" repeated the  
stunded boy!  
"Turn around. Nice and easy boy." The gun was still pointed at this pink  
head.  
"K-San is it really you???"  
"Yes Shindou-kun it is me.Who else do you know that would put a gun to  
your head, Change from Japanese to English, in Japan at that? And farther  
more I didn't want to know taht you weren't a virgin, that my friend was  
just to much info.!!! For me at least. lets get you out of this rain. Hey  
were did you shirt go? Never mind, I really don't want to know! Just what  
do you think I was any way?" asked K-San  
"A muggler" wispered Shuichi  
K just laughed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RYUICHI SAKUMA:  
How how is my faviorted J-pop Star doing. Hey what's a matter? Say is there  
something wrong, we should do something Ryuichi! stated the pink, very cute  
Kumagoro.  
Your little Friend there is right Ryuichi, But I really don't want to talk  
about it, right know ok.Hey I got payed today, lets go to the mall. ok?"  
declared shuichi.  
"sound good to me.But what do you want to do there??"  
"Just have some fun. Hang out. And maybe buy a new shirt." laughed Shuichi  
  
Can I come to and Don't you help pay Eiri-San for the aparment any way..."  
Ryuichi stoped when he saw shuichi's face." Ok lets go to the mall!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HIROSHI NAKANO:  
A dark figure approched Shuichi, the boy turned around to run, when a cold  
wet hand reached out. The hair n Shuichi's back rose, then an light and  
airy voice rang out, " Hey buddy you ok? What is wrong, did that bastered  
hit you again?  
"No, but can I stay at your house? Please I promise I will be good.  
Eiri-San and I got in to a fight. So please cna we go and get out of the  
rain!" cried Shuichi.  
" sure do you have a shirt around?" Hiro wondered out loud.  
"Yes, you see I stormed out of that assholes place. And I never want to go  
back! Shuichi said holding up his shirt, so that his best friend could see  
it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinyta: Problem.  
  
Mr. K: Hands up you two.  
  
Shuichi: …  
  
Starie: K-San put the gun down and what kind of problem, Kinyta?  
  
Kinyta: I can't place the voice either. Who do you want Shuichi? Oh, and  
K-san, let those igits go.  
  
Starie: Who are you calling an igit?  
  
Shuichi: Yuki!  
  
Kinyta: No you left each other remember?  
  
Starie: Mr. K sound good.  
  
Hiro: Oh stop it. You just want that gun away from your head. I think it  
should be Shu-Chan's best friend. {Starie sticks out tong}  
  
Richi: That's me. I will find you.  
  
Yuki: This is great. This is just great. A person who tries to kill a star  
and than his "best friend."  
  
Starie: It could be better bro. I could have put more sexual things in  
here. {Everyone face faults.} But Kinyta wouldn't let me.  
  
Yuki: Thanks. I really don't want to have my little sister blackmailing me.  
  
Kinyta and Starie: OK. You get to chose.  
  
1. Mr. K  
2. Hiro  
3.Richi  
  
Cast your votes by reviews. Thank you.  
  
Shuichi: To be continued. 


	2. Author Note dont cry

Ok everyone it is …………..

)(

……………………….

Hiro.

Sorry for the long wait. Kinyta baled on me so I will do this fic my self and not so much coming. Give me a week and you can get the Second chapter.

3 for Hiro

2 for K-san

1 for Ryuichi

Chow Koga


End file.
